


Titless Works

by Just_Trying_To_Get_Around_You



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: but they're angsty and logan-centric, these don't have titles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 17:44:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16837381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_Trying_To_Get_Around_You/pseuds/Just_Trying_To_Get_Around_You
Summary: Works from my Tumblr that don't have titles.





	Titless Works

**Author's Note:**

> CW: Self-hatred, body (eye) horror, blood mention, supernatural creatures

Logan touched his hand to the glass in some hypnotized state as the stained glass-patterned dolphin swam through the infinite ocean in front of him.

“It’s so…beautiful,” he said in awe, blue eyes sparkling with something akin to fascination. 

Thomas smiled, suddenly standing next to him. “It is.”

Logan watched as the sapphire and onyx dolphin swam away from the glass, reaching a small group of three other dolphins who clicked cheerfully at the other’s presence.

That moment was when the spell seemed to break. Logan suddenly pulled his hand from the glass as if it had burned him. He clenched his fist at his side, staring at the crystal floor.

Thomas’s smile fell. He placed a hand on Logan’s shoulder. “Why do you deny yourself that?” he asked, already knowing the answer.

“I am…simply afraid,” Logan conceded, blinking tears from his eyes. “I am certain that they…do not want me around.”

“But they do.”

Logan shook his head as the illusion in front of them faded, leaving simply the pearly wall. “You do not know that. You do not know them. They are not as forgiving or quick to change their expectations as you may claim.”

“I claimed nothing,” Thomas said, his grip on Logan’s shoulder tightening slightly.

“They…they expect the utmost perfection from me because that is what I have built. They will be disappointed with anything less.”

“But what about the days that were so long ago.”

A frown dropped Logan’s neutral expression. “Stop.”

Thomas continued as if he had not heard him. “The days that you laughed so freely. The days that you were…happier. So much happier.”

Logan felt himself begin shaking. “Stop,” he pushed out through gritted teeth.

“You’re just too afraid that they’ll hate you when they find out what you are.”

“SHUT UP!” Logan cried. But Thomas was gone. And he was back in his empty apartment.

He fell to his knees, blood dripping from his eyes like tears. 

“Confront your feelings, Logan.” Thomas’s voice. “Tell them what you are.”

Logan stood up, wiping the red off of his face as it stained his cheeks. 

“I am a monster.”

“No, what are you?”

“I-I am…I am a shifter.”

“Very good, Logan.”

Logan felt Thomas’s presence disappear.

He repeated the words on his tongue as he picked up his phone, dialing Patton’s number.


End file.
